


Hiroka Dragneel

by DamienScott



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragonslayer magic, M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Violence, Yaoi, guyXguy, mentions of torture, waterdragonslayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienScott/pseuds/DamienScott
Summary: Natsu found Hiroka wandering alone and scared when they were children. He brought him along to help search for Igneel. They both ended up joining Fairy Tail and met all kinds of people. Years later when things are finally perfect, someone shows up and threatens to ruin everything they have built together.How are things going to play out for them and everyone around them?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in my chair comfortably while things got thrown around. I watched everyone in the guild sigh at each other when Natsu announced he was back. He always ended up starting fights when he came back from somewhere. Lucy sighed and noticed me watching the chaos. She smiled and waved to me before running over.

"Hey, Hiroka! I didn't know you were back."

I nodded slowly as she spoke, but didn't take my eyes off of Natsu. She must have noticed because she laughed and followed suite. Natsu started screaming at Gray before they both got thrown into the wall. Erza stood before them with her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. 

"I told you two to knock it off."

I smiled to myself as Natsu picked sit up slowly. He rubbed his head and glared at Gray once more before standing. I watched as he brushed himself off while looking around. His gaze landed on me, and he cracked a huge grin. 

I already knew he was going to walk over, so I stood up and met him halfway. 

"Hiroka!"

He smiled at me and I felt a faint blush creep up on my face. I shook my head before looking up at him with a small smile on my face. 

"Hey Natsu. Did you have fun on your job?"

He stopped in front of me before nodding. I looked around for Happy, and laughed as he flew down to us.

"Hey when did you get back?"

I tapped my chin and looked around the guild for a minute. I heard Natsu say it didn't matter, and that we should go eat. Happy immediately agreed with him, and soon the three of us were walking out of the guild. 

Once the two of them had a full stomach, I suggested that we head home. Natsu stood up and stretched before holding out his hand. I grabbed it and was pulled to my feet. Happy flew ahead of us when we got outside, and left Natsu and I alone. He put his hands behind his head as we walked, and I copied him.

"Hey what are you doing copying me?"

I put my hands down and held back my laugh. He tilted his head at me confused, but broke out into a smile. 

"You're so weird Hiroka. Come on, I'll race you back to the house."

He grinned at me, and I gave him a small nod. We both took off running together, but I was faster. I reached the house first and slapped the wall. Natsu stopped behind me and panted for a few seconds. Happy flew around the house and yelled about how slow we were. 

"Sorry Happy, but we're here now."

I chuckled as he pouted with his arms crossed.

I offered to give him some fish, and he dropped down to the ground. He pestered me while the three of us walked into the house. Natsu sighed and dropped down on the sofa. He insisted on living in the middle of the woods, and the house was more run down then anything at first. I told him that we couldn't live like that, and he helped me fix it up.  
The house was more livable now, with a living room, bedroom, and a small kitchen and bathroom. We gradually brought in furniture and stuff to make it even better. Natsu put his feet on the table with a sigh, and I smacked them down. 

"Don't hit me Hiroka. That's not nice."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then smiled. He grinned back up at me before Happy walked into the room.

"Where's my fish at?"

I chuckled at him, but he didn't find anything funny. He huffed and whined at Natsu, but he just laughed along. 

"We just ate buddy. Why don't you sleep off that hunger for now?"

Happy faked cried and ran away from him. I sat down next to Natsu and leaned my head on his shoulder. He lifted his arm and pulled me closer to him. 

"I missed you Hiroka. You were gone for three weeks this time."

I shifted my body and looked into his eyes sadly. 

"Sorry Natsu. You know how S-class jobs are."

He let out a long sigh while tilting his head back. 

"How come you get to be an S-class wizard when I cant? I'm ten times stronger then you are."

I gasped and pulled away from him. He stuttered for a minute before apologizing repeatedly. I glanced at him, and huffed when he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"You cant be S-class because you're too naïve still. You always act brashly, and pick a fight with anyone that looks at you."

Natsu frowned deeply, and I watched him stand. He abruptly picked me up, forcing me to let out a startled yelp. I asked him what he was doing, but he stayed quiet.  
He walked us into our bedroom, and threw me down on the bed. I bounced and fell backwards in one motion. I pouted and looked up at Natsu. He grinned down at me before climbing on top of me. 

He kissed me softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my back and waist, and couldn't help but shudder. 

My recent job had me out of the guild for three weeks, and Natsu clearly missed me. The S-class jobs take too long, and so I usually don't go on them. This job was connected to dragons, and I couldn't pass it up. Natsu wanted to come because of Igneel, but I promised to bring him back if it was. 

The job turned out to be a bust, and I was stuck there for no reason. The guy that had put the word out, lied so someone would come. I was pissed as hell, and decided to just leave. The guy tried holding me there, and I ended up doing to job anyway. 

I was exhausted by the time I got back, and my anger was evident. After telling the Master what happened, I went looking for Natsu. Mira told me that they went out on a job, and that didn't help my anger. I spent the day sulking at the guild, waiting for them to come back. 

I was about to go look for them when they finally walked through the door. I was happy that I almost started crying. Natsu of course started fighting with Gray, and Erza had to break it up, again. I was more then ready to go home with Natsu and Happy, so I was glad when he said to go.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt teeth nipping at my collarbone. Natsu had taken my shirt off already, and was trailing kisses all over my body. His fingers were lightly ghosting over the many scars that littered my body, but I needed more. He knew exactly what he was doing, and was waiting for me to break.  
It was his was of punishing me for being gone for so long. 

I let out a gasp as he traveled lower, gripping at my pants. He laughed in my ear as I shifted, trying to get him to touch that place. Natsu quickly had me naked and panting under him in seconds. I growled at how he still had clothes on, and pulled at his vest. 

He stripped and pulled his clothes on the floor. The scarf went on the table next to the bed before he turned back to me. I was about to start begging before he finally gave me release. His mouth wrapped around my length with practice ease, causing my back to arch. 

I threw my head back as he moved slowly, still teasing me.

"Natsu, stop teasing me! Please!"

He pulled his mouth off of me, and I whined at him. I felt something touch me lower, and was pulled into another kiss. His slicked finger worked me open while he ravaged my mouth with his tongue. 

Natsu always acted like an idiot at the guild, but I knew he was far more mature then anybody thought. He let out his more childish side around others, but when it was just us, it was like his dragon side was in control. 

Natsu found me wandering alone when we were younger. I had been born and used in an experiment. A water dragon lacrima was implanted in me, and the people who did it forced me to fight others with the power. What was worse was the man that tortured and experimented on me was my own father. I ended up escaping, and found myself scared and alone. Natsu was looking for his dragon father, and offered to take me along.

He was excited to learn that I was a dragon slayer too, even if I wasn't raised by a dragon. We wandered around together for a while until we joined Fairy Tail. Even after that, we always stuck together, and everyone found it cute. 

Natsu made friends with everyone, while I had a much harder time. It didn't matter if he had ten people around him, Natsu always found me and made sure I wasn't alone. My past was still stuck in my mind even as we got older. As the years went by, my walls slowly began breaking down and letting people in. 

I yelled out as I was flipped over on my stomach. I felt hands on my waist, and turned my head to look at Natsu. 

His eyes were shining brightly, and I just knew that I was going to be sore tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, if you have any comments please let me know. I grow off of what others say, and that way i know how to grow. I try really hard when i write, but sometimes i do make mistakes.   
> Let me know if you see any.

I groaned while rolling over to my other side. It was warmer there, and I snuggled closer to it. I heard a groan, and cracked my eyes open to look. 

Natsu yawned and blinked at me. I smiled at him before burying my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stuck his nose in my neck. I moved my head so he could be comfortable and closed my eyes. We laid together for a while until Happy walked in. He yelled for Natsu and I to wake up because he was hungry. 

"Go back to sleep Happy."

Natsu's breath tickled my neck, and I couldn't hold back a laugh. Happy kept complaining, so we both sat up. 

"I'll make us breakfast after we shower okay?"

Happy agreed and walked out of the room. Natsu grumbled and rubbed his eyes before standing. I marveled at his muscles while he walked into the bathroom. His head poked back out as he asked if i was coming. I nodded and followed him in. 

We showered together and got dressed. I rubbed my back slowly as I started making us food. Happy asked me what was wrong, but Natsu said he had it. He rubbed my shoulders while I made food. His hands rubbed my hips next, and I almost moaned at how good it felt. 

Natsu always was good with his hands, I thought while getting plates.

I heard him laugh behind me, and turned around. He kissed me suddenly, forcing me to drop the plate. 

"Your cleaning that up Dragneel."

He bent down and picked up the pieces carefully. I gave Happy his food, and he smiled. Natsu threw away the pieces of plate and sat down next to me.

We ate in silence and I wondered what time it was. I looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly. I munched on a piece of food slowly while thinking. Natsu asked me a question, but I didn't hear it all. 

"What are you looking at out there?"

I paused my actions and looked at him. He sighed and I smiled shyly at him. 

"Nothing really."

Natsu hummed before yelling out. 

"We should go to the guild today. Maybe a cool job will be on the board."

Happy agreed and jumped up excitedly. 

"We should go get Lucy too!"

Natsu laughed and I cleaned everything up. Natsu ran out ahead of me, and I watched his back. We agreed to meet at the guild, so I walked there alone. I wasn't mad or anything, Natsu asked me before leaving anyway. 

Lucy really stuck with Natsu even when she wasn't there. I was surprised when he first brought her to the guild, but understood when I heard her say that it was her dream to get into Fairy Tail. 

He was just helping her achieve her dream, I told myself that day. My mind was telling me lies, and Natsu noticed immediately. I told him what I was thinking, and he assured me that everything was fine. Now that she has been with us for awhile, my mind decided to give up on being jealous. 

It was just another side affect of being trapped for so long. 

Natsu walked in with Lucy behind him shortly after I got comfortable. Mira gave me a drink and asked me how my night was. I blushed at the question, and she laughed.   
Nobody knew that Natsu and I were actually together. Everyone knew that we were close, but that was it. Mira hinted that she knew about our relationship, but never said anything. The master knew because Natsu told him. I was scared to let others know, and he understood. 

Natsu said he didn't care if people knew or not. He never acted on his desires while we were at the guild, and always waited until we were home. Happy was just a cat, so I didn't have to worry about him finding anything out. 

I faintly heard Lucy yell at Happy, and turned around to see what was going on. Happy flew away from her as she tried to hit him. Natsu laughed and went to go look at the jobs. He saw me sitting there and smiled widely. 

"You seem to be in a good mood today Hiroka."

I looked to my right and saw Erza standing next to me. I laughed and asked her what she meant. 

"Your never here this early. You just got back yesterday from a job, and should still be resting."

I sighed and agreed with her.

"I should be, but Happy woke me up early, and Natsu wanted me to come hang out today."

She smiled at me and looked at Mira. They exchanged some looks before they both laughed. 

"Can I be included in this silent conversation?"

Mira giggled and began cleaning the glasses. Erza sat down on my right and motioned behind me. 

"You have a crush on Natsu right?"

I blushed and shook my head. She waved her hand and dismissed my retort. 

"You don't have to hide it Hiroka. We want to help you two get together."

I gaped at her before frowning. 

"I don't deserve to be with a guy like him. He's so nice and happy, while I'm depressing and cold."

Mira came back and scolded me.

"You are not cold at all Hiroka. You were closed off when you first came here, but now look at you. You laugh with everyone, and smile with us too. Yeah, you weren't the best at socializing at first, but you opened up a lot since then. Natsu really helped you with that right?"

I hid my face in my hands quickly. I heard them both laugh at me and I yelled at them to stop. It was getting really hard acting as if we weren't together yet. 

"You had a rough past, and we get that. We all let you take your time understanding that you were safe here. And once you got that in your head, you really started to grow."

I continued to blush at them. They didn't stop giving me compliments until Lucy walked over to us. She greeted me with a smile, and I sighed in relief. 

"Can you tell Natsu and that stupid cat to stop breaking into my house Hiroka. I walked out of the shower to them standing in my bedroom."

I laughed and quickly put my hand over my mouth. She sat down and told me it wasn't funny. 

"I tell them every time to stop doing it, but they don't listen. They will listen to you right? After all, you grew up with Natsu, and helped raise Happy."  
I took a sip of my drink and sighed. 

"I met Natsu when I was seven, but I didn't help with Happy. When Natsu found Happy, I got jealous and stayed away from him. It took me a while to warm up to him."

Lucy hummed and looked over at the two of them. I opened my mouth to speak, but heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw Erza walking down the steps from where the S-class jobs were. I didn't even realize she had left.

"There are new ones posted up there. I saw some that might catch your interest, if you want to go look."

I nodded and stood up from my seat. Lucy asked how I was an S-class wizard while Natsu wasn't.   
Erza laughed and told her it was because Natsu was an idiot. I sighed and started walking away. 

"There are many things needed to become S-class Lucy. Power isn't the only thing necessary."

Lucy went quiet and I walked up the stairs to the board. 

I saw a job that was in a place I had never been before and ripped it off. It would most likely take me a week or two to finish it, but I needed to look for Igneel everywhere.  
Besides, he might have passed through or something, I thought while walking down the stairs. But I'm not sure he will like me leaving for that long. And I just got back too. 

I gave the paper to Mira and took a deep breath. I walked over to Natsu and pulled him off to the side before I gave him the news.


	3. Chapter 3

I told Natsu that I was leaving again, and he was furious it was so soon.

"You just got back yesterday Hiroka. This could take you weeks to complete, and we would miss your birthday."

I smiled at his reasoning before nodding.

"Then we should celebrate even if we aren't together. I'll try to be as quick as possible, but until I come back you have to be patient."

He turned away from me and crossed his arms. I saw the pout on his face, but didn't change my mind.   
It was August, and if the weeks did go by while I was gone, then I might end up missing it since my birthday was in September.   
Natsu always made the guild celebrate my birthday. After everyone learned that I never had a birthday party, they made sure to celebrate every year. Even when we first joined, and I was quiet and shy, they did it and made me feel welcome. 

I sighed and headed back to Mira. She nodded at me and told me to be careful. 

After the fight with Phantom Lord, everyone has been trying to stay more alert. Master told us that they would most likely stay away, but everyone needed to be prepared just in case. 

I left the guild and walked home slowly. I really didn't want to leave Natsu alone, but I needed to do everything I could to help Natsu find Igneel. 

I felt that I still needed to help him after he saved me. Even after he told me he didn't want me to follow a idea like that, my mind was set. I needed to prove that he didn't make a mistake in picking me up all those years ago. 

I gathered my things that I would need for the trip, but paused as the front door opened. I sighed and straightened myself out.   
Natsu walked in with a frown on his face and stood in front of me. 

"I don't want you to go."  
I sighed and hugged him tightly. He returned it back with a kiss to my head.

"I know Natsu. This might force me to be gone for a while, but you know I always come back."

He nodded at me slowly while looking around the house. Pictures were everywhere of the three of us. Natsu insisted on making the memories last by taking the pictures. Even though I thought it was stupid, it seemed to make him happy. 

After I became an S-class wizard, Natsu told me the pictures helped him get by. I ended up taking more with him and Happy, hoping to cheer him up.  
Natsu grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I allowed him to take control, and we ended up in the bedroom again.   
I sat up and glared at his bare back. He turned around and looked at me with a small smile. 

"Now you can go."

I scoffed and tried to hit him with a pillow. 

"Oh can I?"

He laughed and dodged it easily, and I grabbed another one. I was going to throw it at him, but just sighed and dropped it. I got my clothes back on and looked at him. 

"Wanna go to the station with me?"

He shook his head and stood behind me. He hugged me and tucked his head into my neck. I swallowed as I felt my heart jump in my chest. 

"I'll see you when you come back."

I nodded and waited for him to pull away. Happy busted in the door with a shout, and stopped when he saw Natsu naked. 

"What are you guys doing?"

I blushed and moved away from Natsu. I coughed and said it was nothing. Natsu whined that it wasn't nothing, and pulled his clothes on. Happy stood there before gasping. 

"Oh yeah. Hiroka, your leaving again right? If you keep going like this, then Lucy will forget your face."

I laughed and Natsu asked me what was wrong. I said it was nothing, and bent down to Happy. I patted his head gently and smiled at him.

"Take care of Natsu while I'm gone okay. Don't let him get into too much trouble."

Happy told me he would, and I headed out the door. Natsu watched me walk and waved when I turned back around. I smiled and blew him a kiss, which he caught.   
I continued walking until I reached the station. I had to look at the paper to see exactly where it was again, and got on the train. The train started moving, and I felt myself getting sick.

Great, now I'm just like Natsu. I thought angrily. 

I got out some medicine I had packed and swallowed it dry. I grimaced while looking at the passing trees. My eyes closed briefly, and soon fell asleep.   
I woke up to the train stopping. I looked out and saw that it wasn't where I needed to be. Sighing, I sunk down into my seat. 

It took a few hours before I finally arrived. I hopped off the train and looked around. The paper crinkled in my pocket, and I pulled it out. 

They need help with getting rid of a group of people. When they first showed up, people began going missing, and the village sent people to go looking for them. The people who were sent out never came back. 

I sighed and walked to the main village. The man in charge said he was glad someone came, and I smiled at him.

"What do you know about these people sir?"

The man, whose name was Samuel, said that they appeared out of nowhere. A group of ten to fifteen were spotting wandering around the mountain behind the village, and he send his men to go look. They never returned, and he didn't send anyone out again.

"And how long ago was that?"

I was curious about the group, and needed more information. Samuel rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"It was about two weeks ago. I thought that maybe they would come back or something, but they never did. I sent out requests everywhere, but nobody has come."  
I hummed and walked around the village with him. People of all ages were around, and they all smiled at me when we walked by. A little girl even came up to me and thanked me for coming. 

"As you can see, we were all worried. I was scared they were going to come down here or something."

I told him I was going to do what I could. He smiled and thanked me before walking away. 

I spent the day gathering more information from the people, and then rested for the night. The villagers offered me a tent, but i declined. 

I wondered how Natsu was doing, and felt my heart flip. I sighed deeply and turned on my side.   
The wind blew through my hair, and I picked up the sound of people walking towards me. 

I was a dragon slayer because of the lacrima implanted in my body at a young age. Because of this, my senses were ten times stronger then a regular person.   
I sat up and looked around. The trees were moving slightly, but I saw shadows moving behind them. I stood up quickly and asked who was there.   
I heard someone laughing before everything went black. 

I woke up in a damp area. I heard water dripping somewhere behind me, but couldn't move to look and see. My hands and feet were tied together, and something was blocking my vision. I sat myself up with a groan and tried to listen for anyone near me. 

I heard muffled noises and chains, but nothing too revealing. My mind went back to my younger days when this was normal for me. 

I was forced to be an experiment for a dark guild. In order to survive, I was forced to fight others and kill them. Master understood that it wasn't my fault, and still accepted me into the guild. Even after learning this, Natsu and everyone in the guild still wanted to be my friend. Erza told me about what she went through, and Natsu already understood pain from Igneel. 

I licked my lips before calling out. Nothing moved, and everything was still muffled.

They must have the others here, I thought. They might be gagged and chained up, preventing them from leaving and calling for help. 

I huffed out in irritation before trying to stand. Something hit me in the gut, and I crashed to the ground. I whipped my head to the side listening for someone standing there.   
"You cant sense me dragon slayer? And here I thought you were S-class."

I growled at the hidden person, silently wondering why I couldn't sense him. The unknown male laughed and I felt someone grab me. The cover over my eyes was lifted, and I glared at the man. 

He had red hair and golden eyes, and was smiling down at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

I growled out at him, but he just laughed and released his hold on me. I fell onto the floor with a thud. I looked up at him while he continued to smile. 

"Oh I'm going to have fun with you."


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three months since Hiroka left for the job. I can tell that Natsu is slowly going crazy without him here. He is constantly asking someone to go find him, but Master tells him to be patient. Happy tries to cheer him up with fish, but never succeeds. 

We gained many new members since he has left. Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla have settled in Fairy Tail easily. The recent battle is still fresh in everyones mind, but everyone has gradually calmed down from it. The alliance opened many new paths for us, and I can bet Master will use it again. 

Lucy, Gray, and Erza try to help Natsu by going on jobs, but I can see it isn't helping. They don't know that Natsu and Hiroka are together. Nobody knows the stress that they both have when one of them is on a job, while the other stays back. 

I sighed as I watched Natsu staring into space. His eyes were unfocused, and I wondered if he was thinking about him.

"You noticed it too Mira."

I smiled at Master, who was sitting next to me. I was cleaning the glasses while watching Natsu.

"Yes. That job shouldn't have been too hard for him. It should have taken him a few weeks max, not three months."

Master sighed and I wondered what was going though his mind.

"If something happened to him, you would think that someone would have told us. Should I send Erza out to go look for him?"

I was surprised that he was this worried about Hiroka. I told him that he should do what he feels right. He sighed again and ended up surprising me again.  
"I would like you and Erza to go after him. If something did happen, then you two can handle it."

I paused my cleaning and stared at him. I understood, and went to go find Erza quickly. We left shortly after getting the location of the village that Hiroka went to. 

The train ride was silent except for small talk between us. Usually we would be making rude comments towards each other, but we both understood the gravity of the situation.  
Hiroka was a strong fighter, and the dragon lacrima wasn't the only reason for it. The years of torture and abuse he suffered as a child forced him to become closed off. He always seemed to expect something bad to happen, and would be prepared when it did. 

If something got the better of him, then they were in for some serious trouble.

I heard Erza sigh and looked over to her. She had her eyes closed, and seemed to be thinking about something.

"What's the matter?"

She opened her eyes and then stared out the window. 

"I'm just worried that Natsu wont wait until we come back. He may just start running off in any direction looking for him."

I laughed and she asked what was funny.

"It's just that they are so cute together. I cant understand how nobody can tell that they are together?"

Erza nodded in agreement before the train stopped. We got off and headed to the village. A man named Samuel pointed us to the mountain that the group showed up at first.   
We thanked him and started walking up. 

"Something doesn't seem right here. Keep your guard up Mira."

I nodded and felt the tense atmosphere surrounding her. We were almost to the top before a thick fog surrounded us suddenly. We both dropped to the ground and passed out.   
I woke up to someone shaking me. Erza came in view as I blinked slowly. I sat up with a small groan and looked around.

"Looks like we are in a cave of some sort. That man Samuel did say that people used to live in the mountain some time ago right?"

I nodded stood up carefully. Erza took a step forward, but was flung backwards. I yelled out to her before someone put a hand over my mouth. I stopped moving and looked at a man with red hair. His golden eyes stared right through me, and I shuddered at his smile.

"Looks like I have more playthings now. And from the same guild too."

I glanced at Erza, who was slowly getting up now. 

"Does that mean you have our comrade named Hiroka?"

The man grinned wider before laughing.

"So that's his name. All this time I have been trying to figure it out, but he would never tell me."

I saw Erza flinch at that, and then I was pulled away from her. She tried attacking, but two others showed up and grabbed her.   
We were brought to a place that had cell looking spaces, and we were shoved into one of them.

"I'll let you guys catch up."

I watched him walk away until Erza called out Hiroka's name. I turned and gasped at the sight of him. 

His hair looked like it was chopped off with a knife, and he had bruises all over his body. He had shorts on and nothing else. His hands were chained above him, and blood was trailing down his wrists.   
He had his eyes closed, and I could see the faint bruising around one of his eyes. 

Erza went over to him and gently called out his name. He stirred slightly, and Erza called out again. His eyes shot open and looked around in a panic.  
We locked eyes, and I saw his body relax. I moved closer to him as Erza yanked on the chains. 

"Hey you. Everyone became worried sick when you hadn't some back after the first month."

Hiroka licked his lips slowly and winced as the chains shattered. Erza sat back and looked him over. He tilted his head to look at her, and smiled softly at her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

His voice was low and raspy, and I wondered if he had anything to eat or drink lately. Erza sighed and crossed her arms.

"We were sent to come look for you. You left three months ago, and we didn't receive any word from you. Master kept telling Natsu to wait until you came back, and he sent us to come get you."

I sighed and grabbed his hands gently. He winced before sitting up straight. 

"Three months huh? Felt like a few weeks honestly. They tried so hard to break me, but you cant break something that has already been broken."  
He laughed and grabbed his stomach. I asked him what happened, and he shook his head.

"I came here and looked around the village before settling down for the night. I heard people coming and got ready for a fight. Someone come from behind me and next thing I know is I'm waking up here and getting beat up."

He stopped and sighed. Erza nodded and stood up. She walked to the bars and grabbed them. They bent and eventually snapped from her strength. I helped Hiroka up, and we walked out of the cell. I looked in the others, but didn't see anyone in them. 

Not alive anyway, I thought sadly. 

We walked out of the cave after Erza defeated everyone there. I had to stop with Hiroka a few times because of his wounds. Erza commented on how the red headed man was nowhere to be found. 

"Maybe he got scared and ran away."

I said on a hopeful tone. Erza frowned and helped me carry Hiroka down the mountain. We watched for anyone coming out of the trees, and stopped as we heard screaming.  
Th village was on fire, and the people were running around in a panic. Erza told me to watch Hiroka as she went to see what happened. Hiroka groaned and had to sit. I hoped that everyone was okay, and that the man wasn't behind it. 

I spoke too soon, and someone walked into our path. The man from before stood in front of us with the same grin on his face. 

"You took my favorite play toy away, and so I had to get new ones." 

I glared at him and waited for him to make a move. He laughed and ran towards me and revealed a large knife in his hand.

"Hope your ready to die."

I moved Hiroka behind me, and got ready to fight him.


	5. Chapter 5

I allowed Mira to push me behind her. She took a fighting stance, and I watched the man run at her. He didn't even get close before Erza returned. The man was thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. Erza asked if we were okay, and nodded when we said yes.

"Hiroka, who is this guy?"

I shook my head and looked at the man on the ground.

"I just know that he was trying to form a dark guild here. He told the villagers that if they brought in wizards for him then he would leave them alone. Looks like he got tired of that."

I stood up on shaky legs and Mira started helping me walk again. 

Erza tied the man up and drug him into the village. She called for the Council to have them send someone to get the man.   
Once they arrived, and he was arrested, along with the others, we made sure the villagers were okay. They apologized to me for setting me up as bait. I forgave them, but Erza was furious. 

"Don't be surprised if we don't come here to help you again."

They understood. and Samuel waved us goodbye. I received a harsh lecture from Erza on the way back to the guild. Mira just smiled when I asked her for help. 

"You shouldn't just forgive them that easily Hiroka. They are the reason you were a prisoner for three months. Natsu is going to have a field day when we tell him what happened."

I asked her not to tell him, but Mira said that he deserves to know the truth. 

I frowned and agreed with her quietly. The ride back was quiet, so I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, we were a the station already.   
Mira laughed when I jumped up suddenly. 

"You slept for a few hours Hiroka."

I sighed and grabbed my things. Erza and Mira followed behind me talking to each other while I thought of what I was going to say to Natsu.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Hiroka. We got some new members in the last few months. We also went and formed an alliance with other guilds as well."

I stopped and gaped at her. I asked Erza if she was lying, but she said no. They explained to me what happened while we walked.

By the time we reached Fairy Tail, I was all caught up. Erza opened the door with a dramatic pose, and Mira laughed at her. I walked in and immediately got bombarded with questions. 

Erza told them to back off and give me space, which they did. Erza got everyone's attention and explained what had happened. I spoke with Master as Erza talked with everyone else.   
He was more upset that he didn't send someone out for me sooner than of me getting caught. Mira went behind the counter and got me something to drink as I sat down. I looked around and sighed when I didn't see Natsu. 

"He isn't on a job so he must be at home."

Master informed me quietly when I looked at him. Mira added that he could be at Lucy's too. 

"Great, so he could be anywhere."

I turned around and looked for the new faces in the crowd of people. I found them quickly and watched as Erza finished talking. Everyone stared at me, and I felt my face get red.   
A few hours after coming back, I told Erza and Mira that I couldn't heal my wounds on my own. They asked me what was wrong, and I said that guy was keeping me low on magic to prevent me from attacking him.

"He may have been dark, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what he was doing, and even knew I was a dragon slayer."

I finished my drink and asked for another. Master said that Natsu was going to be furious that I had gotten hurt.   
"Yeah, but once he sees that I'm fine he-."

I got interrupted when the guild door slammed open. I looked back in surprise to see if the door was still connected to the hinges. It was, but I wasn't focused on that anymore.   
Natsu stood there panting at the door with Lucy at his side. I felt a growl creep up my throat but swallowed it down. We locked eyes, and Natsu stalked towards me slowly.   
He stopped in front of me, and I saw the angry glint in his eyes. I swallowed again and stood up. He didn't move and instead leaned towards me. 

"What the hell happened?"

I flinched at the cold tone in his voice before I was being pulled away. I winced at the pain in my arm but didn't say anything. Natsu didn't let go either, and I was pulled all the way home. Once we got into the house, Natsu threw me onto the bed. 

I panted up at him in anger, but Natsu didn't flinch. 

"What the hell was that for?"

Natsu grabbed my hand, and this time I cried out. This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He let go of my hand and looked at it. His eyes widened at the bandages and he looked back at my face.

He cupped my cheek and gently traced over my cheek with his thumb. His hand trailed down to my neck, and then my arm. His eyes glistened as tears began to form. I grabbed his face and kissed him with great force. 

Natsu pulled me away from him and growled out at me.

"Your injured Hiroka! We can't do anything like that."

I stared at him while the tears fell down his cheeks. I hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain in my shoulders. He hesitated before hugging back. I felt the tears stain my shirt as he cried quietly. 

He stopped after a few minutes and pulled away to wipe off his face.

"I was so worried about you. You didn't come back, and I thought the worse. And now that you're here with all these injuries I-."

I stopped him by kissing him. He went still but didn't push me away. I moved away and looked at him with a smile.

"I'm fine Natsu. They didn't do anything that wasn't done to me before. I can't use my magic yet, but other than that I'm fine."

He didn't seem convinced but stayed quiet. I sat on his lap and cupped his face gently. He grabbed my waist and allowed me to kiss him.  
We continued for a while until I winced in pain. He stopped what he was doing instantly, and asked what was wrong.

"Still a little sore is all. Cant heal my wounds yet."

Natsu paused and thought for a minute. He flipped me over slowly and began kneading my back. I asked what he was doing, and he sighed.

"Igneel told me that magic flows through the body in a certain way. If it gets blocked or something, then you need to hit certain points to get it flowing again."

I was about to ask another question, but he hit a sensitive nerve. My back arched, and I felt blood flow to my lower parts. 

"Your magic is like blood and needs to reach every part of your body Hiroka. Doing this causes everything to react."

I swore I heard him laugh, but couldn't be sure. I just focused on the parts that he was massaging and tried to remember what he said. It was difficult when every place he touched burned hot. 

"You realize it's been three months Natsu. You can't just keep touching me and not expect-."

Natsu stopped and growled at me. I felt it throughout my body and nearly cried out as he hand went inside my clothes. I dug my face into the pillow as he teased my chest with one hand and my fully awake member with the other. My moans were muffled as he worked my body with both hands.

"I tried holding back, but you just had to go and act like that."

Natsu's voice was low, and I pressed my back into his chest. He bit my ear and I saw stars. 

He helped me through my orgasm and licked his hand clean when he was done. I panted into the pillow until he flipped me again. 

His eyes were clear now, and they were focused right on me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Natsu and I spent our time catching up. We spent the daytime working our bodies until we both collapsed. My magic came back and so we went on for hours until one of us quit. 

The nighttime was spent cuddling and talking. I told him what happened while being a prisoner, and Natsu told me how hard it was waiting for me to come back. I told him that I wasn't going on S-class jobs for a while. 

We fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up that way. Natsu would bring food for us to eat, and then we would go at it again. 

By the fourth day, I called it off. Natsu was mad and started whining like a little kid, but I told him that Happy hasn't been home in four days. 

"And I have to catch up with everyone Natsu, not just you."

Natsu sat up and huffed out angrily. 

"But I'm your mate Hiroka. They can wait a few more days."

I sat up as well and stared at him. He looked at me confused and asked what was wrong.

"You just said you're my mate."

Natsu blushed before looking down. He grabbed my hands and traced over the faint bruises on my wrists. 

"I want to be your mate Hiroka. If you want me to be that is."

He looked at me sheepishly while I just sat with my mouth open. I felt the tears run down my face and Natsu started panicking. I shook my head and gripped his hands tighter. 

"You know being mates means that we are stuck together forever right? You cant have a do-over."

He laughed and cupped my face. 

"Of course I know that. Igneel told me that you get one mate, and you spend the rest of your life with them. I want that person to be you."

I started full-on crying and Natsu held me close. I told him that I wanted to be his mate too, and then he started crying.

After we both stopped crying, we completed the mating bond.

We laid in the bed panting for a while. Natsu smiled and nuzzled his face into the mark on my neck. I sighed contently when I felt his breath on it, and he smiled against my skin. 

"Okay, time to get up."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Natsu pulled them away, and I was left naked and cold. He picked me up, and I yelled at him to put me down. He walked us into the shower and scrubbed me down. 

"I can do it myself you know."

Natsu smiled at me and said he knows. He wanted to do it so I didn't put too much of a strain on my body.

"I told you I'm fine Natsu."

He stopped and pointed at the mark on his neck. 

"I can feel all your emotions right now because of this. I may have gone too far when you needed to rest, and now I'm going to do everything for you."

I sighed and lifted my arms so he could get my sides. I jerked away when he went over my ribs and slapped his hand away.

"Don't tickle me Dragneel."

Natsu gave me a look, and I turned around. I grabbed the shampoo and turned to face him again. I washed his hair while he washed me. 

We finished up in the shower, and Natsu picked out my clothes.

I sat on the bed while he went through my clothes. I acted as if I was mad, but inside I was happy as hell. He of course could feel it, and he handed me my clothes with a smirk.

"Glad to know I'm doing this right."

I rolled my eyes at him and changed quickly. Natsu was ready soon after I was, and we walked to the guild holding hands. 

We planned on telling the guild that we were mates today. I had no choice but to agree because Natsu was not going to go quietly anymore.

When dragons mate, they pamper the crap out of their mate any way they could. Since Natsu was the dominant dragon slayer, it was technically his job to pamper me. I didn't mind it, but now everyone is going to know we are dating. 

No, mated, I thought with excitement. 

"Stop thinking so much or your brain is going to burst."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he growled at me. I let go of his hand and ran ahead of him. I could tell he was behind me and I opened the door to the guild. 

Everyone went quiet as I walked in. I put my hands behind my back and skipped to Mira. She was staring at me with a happy grin, and I couldn't help but return it. I sat down and she gave me my usual drink. Natsu stopped at the doors and closed them. Master asked me what was wrong with him, but I didn't answer. 

"Alright everyone, listen up cause I'm only going to say it once. Hiroka and I are mates now. That means nobody can touch him, look at him, or talk to him."

Shouts rang out through the guild, and I wasn't sure about which part. Happy was talking to the white cat whose name was Carla I think, but he stood up and screamed at Natsu. 

"What do you mean don't talk to him. Hiroka is my friend Natsu, that's not fair."

Erza stood up and asked how he could make such demands like that. Natsu was about to answer but the little girl, Wendy, stood up.

"It's not that bad Erza. Dragons keep their mates very close to them, and rarely let anyone near them. For Natsu to even let Hiroka sit there is surprising to me. Right Gajeel?"

A man with many piercing was leaning against the wall casually. He nodded and sighed loudly. 

"To think the Salamander would get a mate before me. I'm shocked really."

Natsu grinned at him and I just watched in silence. Others started asking Natsu what they were supposed to do now, but Master stood up.

"Natsu. If you trust your mate, then he should be allowed to socialize with others. You two grew up together yes? Then you should know how much you mean to him. Don't go and lock him in a box anymore then he already has been."

Natsu's face fell and I hid my face in my hands. I heard Natsu mumble something, but I couldn't make it out. 

"Fine. But if you do anything to hurt him, I'll blast you through the wall."

Gray challenged him by saying he was too weak to do that. Natsu started fighting with him almost immediately, and I just focused on my drink.   
Erza sat next to me and smiled at me.

"Told you we would get you there."

I blushed and looked at her, then Mira, and then at Master.

"Natsu and I have been dating since we were teens."

I watched Erza's face fall before she stood up. She got her sword and started yelling at Natsu. He stopped fighting Gray and looked at her. She charged at him, asking how he could keep such secrets from her. 

I tried stopping her, but Mira hushed me.

"She's just being shy. Everyone knew it was happening for a while now."

I sighed and told her I was trying to be quiet about it. Master coughed and said that he may have gotten drunk and told everyone. 

I stood and yelled at him loudly. Natsu stopped fighting with Gray and Erza and came over to me.

"What's wrong?"

I told Natsu it was nothing, but he still lingered around me. I ended up sitting with Wendy and Carla, trying to get to know them better. Natsu acted hurt when I told him he couldn't sit next to me and sat with Lucy instead. He knew it irked me, but didn't move. 

"Are you sure it's alright for you to treat him like that? Natsu is your mate now, so he should be like that."

Wendy asked me innocently while Carla nodded. 

I told them that Natsu would get spoiled if I let him have his way every time. She seemed pleased with that, and I focused on the other two newcomers. Juvia was hanging around Gray, and Gajeel was still hanging around the wall. 

I sighed and put my head in my hand.

This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

I wiped my mouth off and glared at the contents of my stomach now in the toilet. 

Natsu was rubbing my back sleepily and I scowled at him. I flushed the toilet before standing up. Natsu helped me back to the bed and sat me down. Happy had walked in a few minutes ago, asking what was wrong. 

"I'm fine now Happy, you can go back to sleep."

He nodded and walked away while rubbing his eyes. Natsu wrapped an arm around my waist and yawned into my back. I was about to push him away when he moved his nose into my neck. I shuddered as his hands went in my shirt and up my chest. I held back a moan while he teased my chest with both hands.

"Natsu stop. I just threw up and want to lay back down."

He seemed to understand and removed his hands. We laid down and I wondered why I suddenly had to throw up. Natsu noticed my anxiety and tapped my back. I turned around and was pulled into his chest. 

"We will figure it out in the morning okay?"

I nodded against him and fell back asleep. 

When we woke up, I thought of everything I ate the day before. Natsu handed me a shirt, and I stared at it. He waved a hand in front of my face, and I slapped it away.

"I'm trying to remember what I ate yesterday, leave me alone."

He said he was sorry and left me to go find Happy. I sighed and rubbed at my temples. 

The three of us walked into the guild, and Happy flew off to go find Carla. Wendy asked me if I was okay, and I shook my head. She asked what it could be, but I just shrugged.

"Probably something I ate last night. I threw it up though, so I should be fine."

Carla said that food poisoning wasn't a joke, and Wendy agreed. Happy said that we should call Porlyusica. I groaned and said that I didn't want to deal with her today. Natsu moved and went to go talk with Master.

After about an hour, Porlyusica walked into the guild. She had her signature frown on her face, and everyone went silent. She scowled at them and walked over to me. 

"Your sick?"

I nodded and she dragged me to one of the backrooms in the guild. 

"I think I already know what wrong with you, but I need to make sure."

I nodded again but didn't understand. 

She ordered me to take off my shirt, but I told her no. She went to yell at me but realized her mistake. I watched her walk away before sighing. Natsu came back with her, and she asked him to do it for me. He looked at me hesitantly but still did it. 

"She needs to figure out what is wrong with you."

I huffed and looked up at the ceiling as she checked me over. She listened to my heart and said she needed to make sure my previous wounds healed. 

"I understand you couldn't use your magic for a long duration of time? Your injures may not have healed properly."

Natsu smiled at me and said it would be fine. I frowned at him as Porlyusica ordered me to pee in a cup. I refused instantly, but she said my liver could be injured. Natsu didn't look convinced but gently urged me to do it.

I sighed and grabbed her stupid cup and walked into the bathroom. I gave it to her with a blush on my face. Natsu laughed at me, and I never wanted to punch him more.   
Porlyusica moved to the other side of the room and told us to stay. I tried looking at what she was doing, but her body blocked me. 

We sat there for a while until Porlyusica finally said something.

"Just as I thought. It nothing life-threatening, just life-changing."

I asked her quickly what it was, and she held something up. I squinted at it, and Natsu grabbed it. He looked over it and tilted his head after a minute. 

"What the hell is it?"

I yelled out in frustration at them both. Natsu shrugged his shoulders at me and turned to Porlyusica. 

"Yeah what is it? How do we fix whatever is bothering him?"

Porlyusica sighed and began packing her things away. 

"It will cease bothering you after a few months. Until then, you will experience sleepless nights, vomiting after eating, stomach cramps, swollen feet, headaches, increased irritableness, increased sexual interest, strange food cravings, and mood swings. Natsu, you will feel more restless, more protective over your mate, and both of your senses will increase."

I gaped at her as she said it all in one breath. Natsu got angry and yelled for her to just tell them. Something clicked in the back of my brain, and I grabbed Natsu's hand tightly. Porlyusica watched me with narrowed eyes before smiling. 

"Seems you figured it out Hiroka. Let me just say congratulations. I will go inform Master Makarov now."

I nodded after she had already left and continued staring at Natsu. He felt the fear through our link and grabbed my shoulders.

"What wrong Hiroka? Why are you crying?"

I sniffled and buried my head into his chest. He didn't understand, I could tell, but waited patiently for me to say it. I wiped my nose off with a tissue that Natsu handed me. He told me to blow, and I did before wiping away my tears.

"Sorry, Natsu. It's not nice of me to keep you waiting for so long."

Natsu agreed and crossed his arms. 

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. I'll help you get through it, even if you do get all those weird things."

I laughed and looked at him.

"Good, cause it is."

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hands. I gave them a hard squeeze before locking eyes with him.

"I'm pregnant Natsu."

I saw his eyes go wide before he tilted his head in confusion.

"But how you're a guy?"

I laughed at his face and shook my head.

"It probably has something to do with us being dragon slayers. I must have built myself a womb, and then we went and got me pregnant."

I watched the many emotions go across his face. Confusion, fear, and joy came and went. Natsu stared at me before sitting down next to me.

"I'm going to be a father."

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. I felt a wave of fear and then sadness go through the bond link suddenly. I looked at Natsu and saw tears running down his face. I shifted my position and cupped his face. He looked at me sadly, and I couldn't help but kiss him. I pulled away and he was the one to bury his face into my chest. 

"I wish Igneel was here to be apart of it too."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft hair. 

"He is here silly. Right here in your heart, always."

He sniffled and laughed while raising his head. I closed my eyes as he kissed me, deepening it until I was lost in a haze of lust. He pulled away suddenly and pushed me into his chest. I opened my mouth to question him, but the door opened suddenly. 

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I think we should talk."

I gulped and turned to face the very scary sounding person at the door.

Master Makarov.


	8. Chapter 8

After Master barged in the room, we talked for about an hour. He was surprised to find out that I was pregnant, but also happy. Natsu held me in his arms the entire talk, and Master didn't seem to mind at all. 

Master then scolded us for being careless when we were together. I blushed when he said that, but Natsu said he didn't think it could happen. Master then said that magic works in many different ways. He let us go for now, and Porlyusica said she would create a guide for us to follow. She seemed insulted when I asked if she encountered this before.   
I kept my mouth shut until we got back home. Happy came with us and was complaining about being bored. Natsu told him to go back to the guild then, and he left in tears. I scolded him for being mean, but Natsu ignored me. 

I was about three weeks pregnant by then, and I was already beginning to feel the effects of the pregnancy.

The months went by and I was growing quickly. Porlyusica had the guide ready in a week, and Natsu and I followed it exactly. Neither of us knows how to raise a kid, but we both agreed to be the best we could. In the third month, I was twice the size I should be. Natsu got scared, but we soon found out it was because I was pregnant with twins. 

The guild went crazy when we told them. Tables got pushed over, and glasses smashed. Natsu put me behind the counter with Mira before fighting everyone. It went on for two hours before I got bored. Natsu had Gray pinned to the wall when I yelled for them to stop.

Everyone went still and I walked over to Natsu. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him home. Happy said he was staying over Lucy's and I told him to stop being an idiot. He started crying, and I told him that I would need him by my side. 

He perked up instantly and flew around happily as we walked home. Natsu fixed up parts of the house that would be dangerous for the twins while I watched him. 

"You should do things professionally Natsu."

He missed the nail and hit his thumb with the hammer. I flinched and told him never mind. I asked the guild members if they could do it instead, and soon the house was in much better condition. 

It got hard when I was close to my fourth month. Natsu had to still go out on jobs with everyone, and I was forced to stay back. I spent all my time at the guild chewing on ice. It annoyed the hell out of everyone, but nobody said anything. Not after Gray did speak up, and I smashed him into the wall. 

The giant hole was a reminder not to mess with a pregnant dragon slayer. Wendy and Gajeel spent more time talking with me on those days Natsu was gone. Wendy asked me if they moved or did anything yet, and Gajeel asked what my new cravings were. 

They both helped with my boredom, but only to a certain extent. Porlyusica checked up on me every two weeks and complained every time. I knew she was only saying that, but it got to me sometimes. I ended up crying the other day, and she threatened to hit me with a spoon. 

It made me laugh, while Natsu got defensive. He told her she didn't have to do it, and that he would find someone else for me. She got quiet after that and did her work. I felt bad but silently thanked Natsu. 

Now I was sitting at the guild talking with Mira quietly. Natsu was gone again, and he took Wendy and Carla with him. I groaned and put my head on the table. Mira asked if I was okay, and I let out a long sigh.

"My stomach hurts Mira. I don't want to be pregnant anymore."

Mira laughed at me and set some water down in front of me. The worse thing about the whole pregnancy was that I needed more water than before. Since I was a water dragon slayer, I needed large amounts of water. The downside was that I was constantly peeing now. 

Every ten minutes I was up to go to the bathroom. I just sat there one day and cried on the toilet. Natsu had to lure me out with some cheesecake Erza offered me.

"Six more months and they will be out. I heard people say they miss their babies still inside them, so don't write it off too quickly Hiroka."

I snorted and played with the water dripping down the glass. I sensed someone walking behind me, and turned around. Gajeel and Levi were standing there, and I asked what they wanted.

"Well, Gajeel here said he wanted to see if you were up for a walk. We could go with you if you want?"

I shrugged and said why not. I finished off the water and got off the chair. I noticed my fat stomach and held back a sob. Gajeel growled and said I was fine. Levi smacked him for being insensitive towards me. 

"Come on Hiroka, let's go on an adventure."

We walked around the town for a while until my feet started hurting. We went to a restaurant and ate food, which they paid for. Afterward, we went to a magic shop to see what they had. Levi bought me some things, and Gajeel just trailed behind and watched us. 

"Come up here you depressing metal eater."

Levi laughed at my description of him, and Gajeel said it wasn't funny. Levi told him that he was such a dork, and I noticed the small blush on his cheeks. 

We went back to the guild, and I saw everyone huddled together. Porlyusica was there, and I asked what was wrong. She blocked my view and told Gajeel to move me away. Levi looked past her and gasped at whatever was there. 

Panic built up in my throat, and I pushed everyone aside. Natsu was sitting with bandages on his body. He winced as he stood up and walked in front of me. My eyes began to fill with tears as I gently touched some of the wrapped parts of his body. Natsu flinched, and I immediately pulled away.

Porlyusica cleared her throat before telling Natsu to sit back down. I asked him what happened quietly, but he didn't say anything. 

Happy walked next to me and grabbed my hand. I looked down at him and noticed the sad look on his face. 

"We came back from our job and went home to look for you. Someone came to the house and attacked Natsu. They said that they were looking for you, and Natsu had to fight them. He got beat up pretty badly, and the guys got away."

I swallowed and looked back at Natsu. He was still refusing to say anything, and so I sat down next to him. It was difficult with my stomach being so big and I sighed when I finally settled. 

"Who was it Natsu? Not saying anything isn't going to help us. I need to know so we can prepare in case they come back."

He grunted as Porlyusica dabbed his wound with a cotton ball. The magic must have been really strong if Natsu was having a hard time healing. 

After a few moments, he finally gave in and sighed. 

"Your father was behind it. He ordered those guys to come to kidnap and kill you."


	9. Chapter 9

I sat there with my hand resting on my stomach. Natsu searched my face and seemed confused when I didn't react. I nodded mostly to myself and sighed quietly.   
"I'm not surprised. I'm just wondering why he waited so long to come after me."

Everyone in the guild seemed nervous, and I smiled at them all. Erza was staring hard into the floor, and I can only wonder what she was thinking. Master walked up to us and gave me a small smile.

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything Hiroka. I'm sure everyone would be more then glad to protect you if needed. Natsu said that they caught him off guard, and that is why he got injured. I'm sure they weren't anywhere strong."

I laughed and rubbed my stomach slowly. I didn't say anything after that, and Natsu asked what we should do. 

"He won't stop until he either has me or is stopped. More people will come, and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Gray shouted that nobody was going to let me get hurt. Even if they got a few wounds from fighting, they were going to protect me. 

Porlyusica growled and told everyone to stop screaming. She finished up with Natsu and stood up. 

"All this stress is not good for you or the twins. We need to end this quickly."

Master agreed with her and she huffed out. She gathered her things and left quickly. 

I watched everyone return to their seats and grabbed Natsu's hand. He squeezed back and rested his head on my shoulder. I saw Mira staring at me from the bar, and wondered what she needed.

Master spoke to her shortly and I saw her nod a few times. 

Mira smiled at me and went back to her things. Master didn't look at me and instead went off somewhere. 

Natsu tapped my hand and brought me back to reality. He asked if I was okay, and I laughed at him. 

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't have said so in the first place. My father is weak himself, and can only order others to do his things. As long as he doesn't find anyone strong then we are good. And I doubt if he would ever come to me himself."

Natsu thought for a moment and said that I was stronger than my father, and that is why he wouldn't come himself. I wondered if he was right and sighed.   
Natsu's injuries weren't too bad, and he was able to take the bandages off soon. He decided to stay back and not go on any jobs until it was safe for me. I tried telling him it was fine, but couldn't deny that I felt better with him close.

Happy was the most upset about not going on jobs because it meant no fish for him. I told him that I could get him fish whenever he wanted, but he said it wasn't the same. I asked how and he just sighed and walked off. 

Everyone seemed to be on edge for the next few days. I guess that they were all wondering if someone was going to attack again. We would be ready this time, and I think they knew that and didn't come. 

Master tried to find out who had attacked Natsu but was running into walls. Natsu didn't have a good description of the people in the first place, and it was making it harder for Master to find them. He assured me that they would be caught, but I had a feeling they wouldn't be. 

He never did say where he went that day, or what Mira said to him. 

I had been hanging around Juvia more often now as well. She had been asking me questions about being pregnant, and I could tell she wasn't going to stop unless I answered her questions. The questions were simple and I answered them easily. Others were more serious, and I had to think about them for a while. 

"Do you think they will have your magic or Natsu's?"

I paused in the middle of a drink and thought about it. 

"I think maybe Natsu more than mine. His magic was learned more naturally then mine. After all, I got my magic from a lacrima."

She tilted her head in thought and then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Did you pick out names for them yet?"

I laughed and told her no. That was the one thing that I was stuck on the most, and Natsu was no help. Mira overheard us and asked why.

"He just comes up with random things and doesn't even think about it. I just decided to wait until they were born."

Juvia smiled and said that was smart. I thanked her for saying that and turned to Mira. Juvia had begun talking about how she would love to have Gray's babies.   
Mira was staring at me instead of saying anything. I chuckled nervously and waited. 

She eventually said that it was fine however it happened. I sighed out in relief that she wasn't going to lecture me or anything. Natsu came up from behind me and grabbed my waist. He put his hands on my bump and sighed into my neck. 

I smiled and leaned back into him. He pulled away after a minute and said he was better. 

"I needed a recharge. I went too long without seeing you."

I asked how that was possible when we were in the guild together. He whined and said it wasn't the same thing, and I scoffed playfully. 

Natsu sat down next to me and put his head on the table. Mira asked if he was alright, and he said he had a weird feeling. I said that he was just too anxious about my father. Nastu grunted but didn't say anything. 

I rubbed his back slowly and asked when it started. 

"I don't know. Just got it all of a sudden."

I sighed and continued rubbing his back. I felt a weird feeling starting to bubble up in my stomach too, but blamed it on gas. 

About an hour later I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. The feeling was still there, and I was starting to worry. It wasn't painful or anything, just pressure. Natsu asked if I ever felt it before and I shook my head. We found out that we were feeling the same thing, and wondered what was going on. 

He had followed me in after I told him about the feeling. His eyes told me he was worried as well but didn't say so. 

"Maybe your body is trying to tell you something Hiroka?"

I growled and said obviously. He stepped back shocked and I groaned. 

"I'm sorry Natsu. It won't go away, and I don't know what to do. Something is wrong, but I don't know what. And it's not from the babies either."

He nodded and said that we could ask Porlyusica. I rubbed my face and nodded. With one last look in the mirror, I turned around and hugged Natsu tightly. He hugged back and then kissed me gently. We broke apart and went to the door. 

It suddenly slammed open, and Natsu pulled me back. Happy stood there panting and told us to hurry. I asked what was wrong, and he pointed down the hall. 

"Dark guild wizards are attacking us!"

I looked at Natsu shocked and swallowed. 

"Guess we know what the feeling was for now."


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at Natsu as he tried to understand what I said. 

He shook his head and said we would figure it out later. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the stalls. I asked what he was doing, and he told me to stay quiet.   
I grabbed his hand and pulled him back when he began walking away. 

"Oh no. You are not leaving me here alone. What if one of them comes in here?"

He grinned and said he was going to stop them all out there before they could get any closer. He told Happy to stay here with me and left.   
Happy looked up at me and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"How many were out there Happy?"

He looked away and thought about it. 

"There were about seven or eight of them that walked in. Once Master realized who they were, he told me to get to you. I started running and they started attacking. Everyone got up and began fighting them."

I sighed and prayed that nobody got hurt. It was only a week after Natsu was attacked at the house. 

"He sure is focused on getting me. I thought he would have waited a little bit longer before coming again."

Happy asked why I sounded so cheerful. I smiled and pulled him on my lap. 

"It's because I trust everyone to fight and defeat them. They all said that they would fight no matter what, and I believe that we will win."

Happy looked at the door and sighed. I wasn't sure how to cheer him up, and settled on just staying quiet. 

My mind wandered off and I thought of what would happen if I did get caught. Panic began building in my chest, and Happy asked what was wrong. 

"Nothing. I'm just getting myself all worked up is all."

He didn't look convinced and asked again. I frowned and cursed at how weak I was being right now.

"I got scared thinking of what would happen if I got caught."

Happy told me that everyone as going to stop them, and that Natsu would never let that happen. I calmed him down and thanked him for the pep talk. 

He settled down in my arms, and we waited for something to happen. After a while, I heard footsteps walking towards us. I set Happy down and stared at the door. 

It opened slowly, and I sighed heavily as Natsu's head popped in. He saw me and gave me a small smile. I could tell something was wrong and walked over to him. 

Natsu slowly closed the door behind him and hugged me gently. He stuck his face in my neck and stayed that way for a while. 

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He seemed to be better after a few minutes and let go. 

We stared at each other before he finally spoke.

"The dark guild wizards are gone. We managed to get most of them, but a few got away."

I cupped his cheek and rubbed my thumb on his face. He leaned into the touch and sighed deeply.

"Almost half the guild got hurt Hiroka. Some worst then others, and thankfully no deaths. Porlyusica is going to do her best with Wendy to heal everyone."

I paused and looked at the floor. Nastu grabbed my hand and kissed it quickly. I looked back up at him and he frowned at the tears falling down my face.

"Hey now, don't start crying. Everyone knew what they were getting into. Your not to blame for any of this."

I shook my head and shoved my face into his chest. I knew all that already, but it didn't help ease the pain in my chest. Natsu rubbed my back in a comforting motion slowly and I sniffled quietly.

"I don't think it's going to stop until he gets me. It was easier before when he was nothing and I was pregnant. Now he has an unknown amount of dark guild wizards with him."  
I moved away and wiped the fallen tears away from my face. Happy was standing behind me but moved to the door. He looked as if he wanted to leave but still stayed. Someone knocked on the door from the outside, and Natsu checked to see who it was.

I couldn't take it anymore and moved past him. He tried yelling at me to come back, but I didn't listen. The person knocking was Mira, checking to see if I was alright. She tried to stop me as well, but it was too late. 

I turned the corner and gasped silently at the sight. Most of the guild members were wrapped in bandages and looked like they were in pain. Master came up to me and turned me around. He slowly pushed me back down the hallway and sighed deeply.

"Don't worry Hiroka, it isn't as bad as it looks. Nobody got too injured today and we got most of the wizards."

I stopped and glared at him. He seemed sad, and I wasn't sure from what. 

Was he regretting letting me into the guild now? Nobody would have gotten hurt if I hadn't come to Fairy Tail in the first place. Was he upset because everyone tried to protect me and I just sat back and did nothing? How did he see me now?

I growled out and slammed my fist into the wall. It didn't go through, but the wall still shook from the force. Natsu came running up and asked what I was doing. 

"Nobody got hurt today right? That's good, and I'm really glad it turned out the way it did, but what about tomorrow? What happens if they come back again while we are recovering? My father probably has more people lined up and ready to attack."

Master stayed silent by my side and looked at Natsu. It seemed he understood what the look meant because he nodded once and grabbed my hand. I yelled out confused and asked what he was doing. 

He didn't slow down his pace, and I was left scrambling to keep up with him. Happy had come out and was talking with Mira when we walked by. He asked Natsu what was happening, and started running when we didn't stop.

I looked back quickly at Master and saw the tears in his eyes. Mira seemed upset as well as she locked eyes with me. She offered up a small smile, and I could tell she was close to breaking it. Her lip was trembling slightly, and I felt my tears begin to form. I didn't know what was happening, and my thoughts went dark. Natsu tugged on my hand and snapped me out of it. 

"Slow down a little Natsu. My feet are killing me."

He stopped at that and turned around. We were in the middle of the street with everyone looking at us, but he didn't care. His eyebrows were pulled together in concern, and I sighed. 

"What are we doing Natsu?"

He was quiet for a minute and then spoke slowly. 

"Master said that if we couldn't handle the wizards that attacked the guild then we were leaving. Once the battle was over, and we all saw what happened, I knew. I know it isn't the best for you, but we can't stay here for now."

I licked my lips and glanced around us. Happy had stopped and was waiting off to the side. 

"We'll come back though right?"

Natsu nodded and grabbed my face. I backed away slightly but was pulled back. He kissed me and then hugged me tightly. 

"Once your dad is caught then we can come back. Everyone will understand that this is the only option."

I allowed him to lead me once again, and we ended up at the house. He checked it and deemed it clear before letting me in. I quickly packed all the stuff I could need and waited for Natsu. 

Happy asked if I was okay, and I frowned. 

"Not really. I don't want to leave because he might not stop once we do go. The guild might still be at risk, or even us. They might follow us wherever we go."

Natsu came back and told me to stop worrying. I huffed at how he could feel my emotions but smiled slightly. 

"I already have everything figured out. Master and I had talked about what to do if this happened. And if they do try and come for us, then they better be ready for death."

I shuddered at the venom in his voice and peeked at his face. His expression made my blood run cold for a second. 

I am really glad that I never got that face. I'm a little scared for the people who see it.

Natsu held the door open as I walked out. Happy flew around our heads and looked around for anyone coming towards us. 

We made it to the edge of the forest and I stopped. I looked back at our house and smiled softly. Whatever happens next may be bad, but I know it will be okay. 

And that's because I have my dragons right here with me.


End file.
